How I Howl
by Little Karma
Summary: There are Werewolves, and then there are Romanian Werewolves. Now that lines have to be crossed, who will be the one to show the world that maybe those lines didn't ever exist. Rating may go up. up for adoption.


Ok, so this is a teaser of sorts. I want to see if anyone else could see this like i do.

* * *

Secrets and Rebellions

* * *

The war between light and dark, while it claimed many lives was nothing more then child's play compared to the war between good and evil. Both light and dark, better known as the order and the death eaters, had to join forces if they wished to survive this attack on all human life. This creature came from the depths of hell to see that the world fall to caose at it's hands. There where some who would be spared this evils wrath for they pledged themselves to it. One such group was the Romanian Werewolves. But, as with all groups there is always one that will not see eye to eye with those in charge. And that brings you up to date on where this story starts, 2 years after the Golden Trio has graduated.

"A truce between our sides has been but an understanding for the past 2 years. I feel it is time for something a little more solid to be put in place." Dumbledore said looked at the large group gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"We will decuse nothing until Harry Potter is here" Voldemort hissed at him, his eyes shining. No one had seen Harry in almost a year and a half he and hermione had just up and disappeared, after Ron's death. Many speculated that the two had run off eloped and then fled the country. Other that they had committed suicided to be with their lost friends and loved ones.

"Of course of course Tom. Harry will be here soon" Dumbledore said simply, the twinkle in his eye slightly dim as he doubted his own words.

"Still speaking for me I see. When are you going to learn not to do that" a harsh voice came from the door, they are turned to see a young man. His hair was midnight black and long, he wore all black, tight leather low rise pants and a back tank that stopped just above his belly button, he had a tench coat over that and heavy knee high boots with a slight heel to them. His eyes a startling emerald green, and his forehead held the famous scar.

"Ah Harry my boy" Albus said looking at him. Harry's eyes narrowed at him.

"I am not your boy" he hissed with so much venom that some of the Death eater backed up looking at him warily. "now what is it I was needed for?" he asked looking rather board.

"we are decussing a peace treaty to be signed. and this meddling old codder is not who i wish to speak to about such things" Voldemort said looking at the boy, much had changed since last he saw him. the boy smell of power, and had a feel of darkness around him. he had to say that the boy would have made a good member of his inner circle if not heir, if he wasn't Harry bloody Potter.

"What makes you think I want anything to do with this. I'm not some savorer of the world, never was. I got lucky when I was a baby, and trained like crazy for every meeting we had after that," he said simply his eyes showing pure boredom, "but if you want me to be the rep that signs this stupid treaty then so be. Lets make this fast, I have a shift in about 20 minutes. And my boss is scarier then any of you put together if I miss or am late" he crossed his arms.

In the end it took all of 15 minutes to sign the change terms and sign the treaty. Harry rolled his eyes at all of them giving Remus a nod before he apperated away, right from the great hall cause a few jaws to drop

***London***

"Hey, Raven. Didn't think you where going to make it" a woman in all red, with bright purple hair that was spiked called as Harry entered the bar. He nodded to her, and jumped over the counter, starting to wipe down glasses. He looked over at a woman dressed in all black, very similar to him. her boots had a bit more of a heel to them. her shirt was an open backed leather vest of sorts, that stopped above her belly button. the shirt not only showed off her well toned midriff, but the beautiful tattoo on her back of a pure black wolf howling at a crescent moon from a snowy forest. The tattoo was normally cover by her mass of curly and, slightly frizzy hair.

He smirked and let out a soft howl of sorts, knowing she could hear him even with her ear phone in. she gave him a salutary look over her shoulder before going back to setting up the tables. She went by Wolf, made sense with her tattoo and slightly larger canines. A few years back though she answered to Hermione. They two of them had found this little place and felt so at ease here, they never left. They lived in an apartment a few floors up, and mostly kept to themselves when they weren't working.

**Hogwarts**

Most had been shocked by the rapid appearance and departure of Harry Potter. Remus had wonder what had happened to his cub. He had never thought he was dead, probably just grieving with Hermione somewhere away from the press.

Now, that Harry had mad his appearance the only question left was, what had be come of Hermione Granger. And Remus wasn't the only one curious about where the young woman was, Ferirn Greyback also had an interesting the witch. Although he would tell no one why.

.

.

.

It was later that evening that reports of several towns both wizarding and muggle had been destroyed. Albus looked sadly out at the black lake, with a sigh.

"I am sorry to say that Harry no longer has a choice in wither or not he returns. We simply cannot do this without him, or Miss Granger" Albus said

"Harry deserves the choice, he is right you put him so high above other. All I can think is that you are waiting for him to fall, Albus. They deserve some peace" Remus snapped

"Then let us mearly talk to them" he said softly looking at the werewolf. Remus' eyes shown with protectiveness, it was easy for all to see that if and when the line fell he would be on Harry's side no matter which side that was.

"You placed a tracking spell on him I take it" Lucius said looking at Albus who nodded that he ad done just that.

Greyback watched the interaction moving closer to Remus. as much as the younger wanted to deny it he was one of Greyback's pups. He had turned Remus, and thus he watched over the man. That didn't mean that he wouldn't smack the man around if he needed it though. Every child that he bit, had a reason for being bitten something he had sensed in them. Hell the reason he rarely turned adults was because they where hard to teach to listen to the wolf with in, and fallow what ever path it wanted to lead them down.

He had changed Remus because he had felt the boys pull...his ability to make a pack out of those around him, and become fiercely protective of it. Potter and the girl where all he had left of his pack. So, he was reacting like any alpha would...enraged.

"Calm yourself Lupin" he growled softly, in a way he had when the man had been a young boy whimpering in pain from one thing or another. The younger werewolf growled back moving away from the him.

An hour later found them standing outside a club in muggle London. They all looked at each other, Albus and Voldemort elected to stay outside while the others went in to have a look around. They easily found Harry, behind the bar moving with the music as he served drinks. His eyes caught Remus' as they made their way over to him. He waved over one of the Waitress' to take his place for a few minutes and jumped the counter with ease and grace. He got a few cat calls and wolf whistles was he made his way over to them. He motioned them into a side room and closed the door. His eyes turned hard as he looked at them.

"What the hell are you lot doing here?" he demanded with a snarl.

"The choice is not yours to make Potter. The wizarding world wants to see its hero doing something" Lucius said looking at Harry.

"They can watch me tell them to screw off then" he growled, his eyes narrowed at him.

"Harry" Remus growled, his eyes flashing gold. Harry backed down tilting his head ever so slightly, just enough to bare his neck. His eyes down cast. Greyback watched slightly amazed that the Potter brat knew to do that. Remus calmed at the action, Moony humming is satisfaction that the cub recognized him as alpha.

"Look, I don't have time for this" Harry said looking at all of them. The minute those words left his mouth they heard howls coming from the other room, along with chants of Wolf. They looked at Harry curiously. He shrugged and lead them out of the room just as the music started up. Harry ran up to the stage, and started to bounce with the music before he took the mic. They all watched as the woman and Harry started to sing:

**"C'est La Vie"**

_[Spoken]_

Some people say I look like me dad

What? Are you serious?

Remus smiled as Harry said this, and the woman responded.

Ah Ohh Hey Hey _[X2]_

I said, hey boy sittin in your tree

Mummy always wants you to come for tea

Don't be shy, straighten up your tie

Get down from your tree house sittin in the sky

I wanna know just what to do

Is it very big is there room for two ?

I got a house with windows and doors

I'll show you mine if you show me yours

Draco watched as the brown haired, his eyes going wide suddenly. He started to cough choking on his own spit. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"When did Granger get Sexy?" he asked causing all of them to whip back fast eyes wide, that was in fact Hermione Granger on stage with Harry. All the men in the room seemed to be howling at her. She jumped off the stage making her way to them as she sang. She got really close to Remus and Greyback.

Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey

Let the fun begin hey

I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey

I'll huff I'll puff

I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away

She pushed both of them back with a laugh and turned her tattoo flashing at them. She swayed her hips going back to the stage, and let Harry pull her back up.

Say you will say you won't

Say you'll do what I don't

Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie

Do you play with the girls, play with the boys ?

Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys ?

We can talk, we can sing

I'll be the queen and you'll be the king

Hey boy in your tree

Throw down your ladder make a room for me

I got a house with windows and doors

I'll show you mine if you show me yours

Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey

Let the fun begin hey

I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey

I'll huff I'll puff

I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away

Say you will say you won't

Say you'll do what I don't

Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie

Say you will say you won't

Say you'll do what I don't

Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie

The whole club was howling and calling for Wolf once they where done. Hermione laugh the spot light going on her, "Now now, boy behave or I'll have to put you down" she said her voice commanding seduction. Harry laughed beside her, as a few of the men and women yelled out for Raven, looking at Harry wantonly.

"I don't know Wolf. What do you think do they deserve another song?" he asked

"One more just for being so good" she said her eyes saying she wanted them to be anything but good. Some men howled back at her in response.

"I never thought I would see any one howl at Granger that wasn't going to kill her" Draco said looking at the stage. Belletrix nodded at her nephew comment.

"Alright, alright. you lot of low lives get one more" she laughed, as Harry left the stage.

"Get your jaws off the ground" Harry said looking at them unamused. they all looked at him. He shrugged and jumped the counter to the bar. Looking at the stage, as the music started to play.

Under a lovers' sky

Gonna be with you

And noone's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until

Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love

Once a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight - starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then

You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

The whole group could only watch as Hermione captivated every on in the club. The minute she went silent the howls started up again. She gave a slight smile.

"That's all you get tonight" she said simply and the stage went dark.

"She would be an exilent wolf" Greyback said lowly, getting a growl from Remus. he raised an eyebrow at the younger werewolf. Remus backed down slightly his eyes still reading as ready for a fight if any one tried to take Hermione.

"Sounds like theirs about to be a dog fight" Hermione said coming over and looked at them. Both werewolves looked at her, Greyback growling slightly at being called a dog.

"Down boy" she said simply leading them back into the room and closing the door.

"Do I look like a house pet to you witch?" Greyback snarled at her. She looked at him unfazed by his tone. The death eaters watched as she simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Down boy, quit you whining" she said smoothly, not even flinching when he growled deeply at her. Remus growled at Greyback in warning.

"Wow, Wolf you really did something to set both them off" Harry laughed coming in and locking the door behind him.

"What little old me, you know me too well Raven" she laughed

"Potter, Granger, will you two twits stop with those ruddy names" Snape snapped at them with a growl.

"But Snivalelles, I like being called Raven" Harry said, with a glair he shrugged a what ever. Eyes went to Hermione, who laughed.

"Wolf is my name Snape, at least the translation of my middle name Vŭlk" she said simply looking at him. She was daring him with her eyes to pick this fight.

"Why on earth would any one name their kid after a bloody animal" Draco said looking at her, "Muggles are just plain weird"

"You are assume to much Malfoy, and you know what they say about assuming." She teased, her eyes flashing at him as she smirked.

"What do you dolts want?" Harry asked standing next to Hermione.

"As I said before Potter, you no longer have a choice. Neither does Miss Granger for that matter" Lucius said looking at the two young adults.

"Oh, no. you do not get to drag us into this" Hermione said firmly her face stern.

"I have to agree." Harry said crossing his arms.

"You are not being given the choice" Lucius said hand on his wand.

"I dare you to try it" Hermione growled at him, her canines bared.

"Now, who is the common mutt?" Ferin chuckled.

"I'd watch it if I were you" Harry muttered pulling out his own wand.

"This is absurd" Voldemort hissed as he and Albus entered the room, with a loud crack.

"Just what we needed the snake in the grass and the delusional" Hermione said, "and good luck figuring out which one is which." She turned on her heel and exited the room going back out into the bar.

"I agree with Wolf, we want nothing to do with this." Harry said.

"Now Harry, this is very childish of both you and Ms. Granger" Albus said sternly looking at the boy.

"Childish...don't make me laugh. You took away the only chance I had to even be a child, Albus. I don't know how to behave like one. He wants to kill all Muggles...more power to him, just leave my friends alone" Harry said simply, before leaving the room.

"I think I'm starting to like that boy more, every time I see him" Voldemort hissed

"Now is not the time for your jokes Tom. Harry does not know what he is saying" Albus said

* * *

Ok so that's it, i am going to put up a poll on my Profile to see which story every one likes most. so make sure you vote.


End file.
